Renji Imagi
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Lok Prime |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Spirit Lacrima Spirit Wings |signature skill= |weapons= }} Renji Imagi (レンジ イメージ, Renji Imeeji) is an A-Class Mage who currently works for the House of Apocalypse alongside Lok Prime. He is also known as Speedy (スピーディ, Supiidi) due to his immense speed. Because of a lacrima in his back, he created a contract to turn his life force into magical energy, which means that once he has no magical energy, he dies. Since he couldn't read it at the time, he accepted it blindly without knowing the consequences. Appearance Renji is a young man, in his early 20s, with dark blue eyes and messy royal blue hair that cover most of the upper part of his head and ends perfectly at his eyes which let him see. His rebellious appearance resembles his rebellious nature. He is tall, a towering 6'2", which makes him quite lean for a person who only weighs 155 lb. Renji generally wears a sleek black leather jacket that he zips up to his chest, a pair of black trousers with pockets he usually puts his hands in, a pair sleek black boots, strapped on the top, that goes all the way up to his knees, and a purple colored scarf he received from Lok Prime. Renji's lower face (starting from under the nose to around the jaw) has an odd shape (due to an injury) and his smiles tend to give off villainous vibes. At times, he can't be interpreted to be an ally or an enemy once he smiles. Sadly, he is disabled to do simple things like chewing his food properly or speak for long amounts of time. Personality & Traits Renji has a humble and curious personality, although he can be quite rebellious at times. He enjoys being outside in the wild. He exercises daily so he could maintain his speed When Renji is in battle, he seems like an entirely different person. He becomes aggressive and creates strength from his anger. Given he is horrifyingly good at concealing his emotions, he also able to keep a clear mind so he can use his advanced analyzation skills to create a plan to defeat his enemy. In most cases, Renji would try to avoid fighting because he doesn't want to create attention. History Renji's father died when Renji was only an infant. He was raised by his mother. His mother schooled him and his best friend, Lok. They used to train in the jungle to get stronger in hopes to become a strong magician. Renji and Lok left Stratham Town and headed out to go to Magnolia at the age of 15. The only protection they had was Renji's wit and Lok's Explosion Magic. They were attacked halfway through their journey by a few bandits. Since Lok was kidnapped, Renji followed them and later was revealed to them that their commander, Hayato Kazuo, wished to recruit them to the House of Apocalypse. They accepted after seeing the large paying jobs on his quest wall. Synopsis/Plot *'The Low Life' Hit my talk page if you tryna put me in an arc or sum :D Magic & Abilities *'Enhanced Mental Stability '''Renji gain enhanced mental stability after his friends brought highly addictive medicine to him as a young child. He was overdosing on this medicine for 2 yrs until it went scarce in his town. *'Enhanced Physical Speed''' Renji has superior agility and speed to many others his age. The one thing that set him apart from other magicians he trained with was his immense speed. He boasts the ability to run over 100 mph and dodging close projectiles incoming at 60 mph with ease. But because of his lean muscle and minimal fat, he's given a speed advantage while he lacks in defensively. *'Enhanced Analytic Skills' Renji has the ability to keep a clear mind, which he uses to better understand situations, the strength of the opponent, weaknesses, loopholes in plans, routes (especially in the forest), direction, honesty, and to scan environments. *'Enhanced Versatility and Agility' Renji used to play in the forest. He can do things like hang from trees and jump from tree to tree with little to no effort. He embraced these activities, even more, when he was banished at the age of 14 he used the trees as a safe passage to . *'Superior Adaptation Skills' Renji grew up in the forest, it was his home. He didn't understand any other way of life except the way he lived in Stratham Town. When he reached Magnolia, he stole a magical weapon adapted and blended within society. When he met his Lok in Magnolia, Lok could barely recognize him because of how much he changed. *'Lack of Defensive Strength' When it comes to fighting Renji, it is important to watch out for his speed. But, if you have that countered, you can beat him with physical strength alone. As long as your physical strength is much stronger than Renji's defensive strength, you should be able to defeat him in 7 or 8 strikes. *'Lack of Physical Strength' Renji isn't a very muscular guy. He uses the well-toned muscles he does have to enhance his speed rather than strength. His raw strength is still pretty normal, but he can't carry boulders off people's homes or something like so. *'Inferior Regenerative Powers' Renji's parents were both doctors. His father had amazing medical skills, as well as Healing Magic. He taught Renji's mother all he knew about medicine and health. Thus, she became a doctor as well. Whenever Renji was sick, his mother nursed him to health. But after she died, he didn't get the same treatment as he was getting. After living on his own, he became one with the forest, so he didn't get sick much. But whenever he did get sick (probably 3 or 4 times a year), he took weeks to recover. *'Magic' Renji has a Spirit Lacrima fused into his soul. He can sprout wings that can carry almost an infinite amount of weight, as well as travel an almost infinite amount of weight. The material of his wings can also change from a crystalline texture to a fire texture. His magic allows him to be strong and versatile. Quotes Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage